Munich Straßenbahn
The Munich Straßenbahn (Munich tramway) is busy part of the Munich Transport and Tariff Association, it (MVV). It is operated by the Munich Transport Company (MVG) and is an important part of the public transportation in Munich. On a route network of 75 kilometers to eleven lines up to 80 of the 95 trams railraod in use (as of December 2009). In 2009, 94.5 million of 500 million MVG passengers transported by tram, was a share of 18.9%, respectively. By night, the four lines 113 of a total of 155 stops in 24-hour service to be approached. web (as of 13 December 2009) The first course was opened on 21 October 1876 as horses run on tracks in operation. Lines Currently operate in accordance with the timetable from December 2009, the following lines: Hours of operation approximately 4.45 clock in the morning to 1:30 in the morning clock Line 12 starts the difference Square, where connection to the U-Bahn is U2 and U3. By the close congested Belgradstraße it reaches the elector place where interchange is to line 27. With this leads them together to the Hohenzollern place where to change trains again to U2. Until Nordbad it now follows the Hohenzollern road, where it looks for the separation of the tram 27 at a separate station. Isolated from the gravity-Reiter-Straße she goes then accelerated at the turn of multi-track loop past the Olympic Park South Leonrodplatz, where she meets at right angles to the route of the lines 20 and 21 on the Dachau road. In the vicinity of the Red Square is where the connection is U1, it crosses with the Leonrodstraße southwest of Middle Ring. After a short distance north along the Nymphenburgerstraße it bends left into the Roman road to the final section of the line to place a novel. Monday to Friday from about 06:30 h and 20:00 h and Saturday from about 09:30 h to 16:30 the trains of the line 12 more than line 16, by Tor Sendlinger. At the Max-Weber-Platz in the East Munich s starting (connection to the U4 and U5), the amplifier 15 drives the line 25 through the stone road to the south Rosenheimerplatz where the S-Bahn can be switched. Through the Franciscan Road in a southwesterly direction at Regerplatz it crosses over the line 27 on the Eastern Cemetery. Along the road Tegernseer the line then runs to the Horn Silver Street, where connection is to U2. To the southwest, she meets at Wettersteinplatz now on the U1. After about three kilometers in the center of the green woods road it changes on Theodolindenplatz Harlaching in the left side of town saw the Geiselgasteig road south. In the Menterschwaige the line ends at the Großhesseloher Bridge, the highest railway bridge in the Munich area. As line 12 of Scheidplatz coming the Monday runs through Friday from about 6:30 clock and 22:20 clock (Friday to 0:20 clock) and Saturday from about 09:30 bis 0:20 clock clock circulating amplifier line of Route 17 over after a left turn in a southeasterly direction on the road at the Arnulf Steuben Place and mail center. After crossing under the central ring, the trains of 16 at the new development area''Arnulfpark''by the Hacker Bridge, where access to most S-Bahn lines and long distance bus routes in the [Bus Terminal Munich | central bus station ] exists. At the main station is then connected to the lines U1, U2, U4, U5, 19, 20, 21 and the S-Bahn. After the Charles Square (City Hall), where the line 18 to true, the line ends 16 in a return loop on the Sendlinger-Tor-Platz. From 2012, after commissioning of the tram route to St. Emmeram to the line to be upgraded from a 16 amp line to a separate line, not only at peak times but throughout the day wrong. It will leave from the gate in the Sendlinger Linienweg today Tram 18 on the Max-Weber-Platz to the north and use them Effnerplatz the newly built stretch of Arabella Park to St. Emmeram. http://www.mvg-mobil.de/presse/2010-09-23_mvg-pressemeldung.pdf The tram line 17 starts at the Amalienburgstraße north of the Nymphenburg Palace Park. After the line Botanical Garden has happened, they crossed the channel to lock the Ludwig-Ferdinand Bridge in south east of Nymphenburg Palace. From the Roman square to the gate following the Sendlinger Linienweg the same as the line 16 After she has separated from the line 27 on the Miller Street, the southernmost point of the route, the line runs along the road until the Müller Reichenbachplatz. After she went there to Rumford Street, separating them at the next stop Isartor again on the 18th line Two stops later, she circles the Maxmonument on the Maximilianstrasse. In addition, the line crosses at right angles where the number 19 At the next stop'Lehel is a interchange U4 and U5. She then passed the House of Art and the National Museum. East of the English Garden extends the line from the Lerchenfeldstraße partially isolated road north of Tivoli. Then it crosses the Isar on the road to the Mont Gelas Herkomerplatz again to take the line 18. South of the road junction at the central ring the line ends on Effnerplatz. The Westast the line between Central Station and Roman site was reopened in 1996 after he had been shut down in 1983. The former Südast between Central Station and Silberhornstraße is now operated by Metrobus line 58. From 2012, the lines are rearranged. The line 17 is then the South East branch of the current line to take 27 of Sendlinger gateway to Schwanseestraße on Mariahilfplatz / Ostfreidhof / Giesing. http://www.mvg-mobil.de/presse/2010-09-23_mvg-pressemeldung.pdf Line 18 starts on the north Gondrellplatz Kleinhaderner. On his own track body she goes through a noise barrier from the adjacent A 96 separated the east to Fürstenrieder street, where she will meet the planned line 22. After the''path''Stegener they turn left onto West End Road to take one kilometer further to the northeast of the station''Westendstraße''of the U4 and U5. After 500 meters, the line turns right into the Siglstraße to the sound from Sackstraße the following line to the Landsberger and Bayer road to [Central Station | Railway Station] to operate with the line 19. In the south of the main station then there is also connected to the U1, U2, U4 and U5. According to the Karlsplatz and the four-track route to the compound gate Sendlinger they served together with the tram 17, the distance to the Isartor. The subsequent stop serving in particular the German Museum. On Gasteig, the Munich-based cultural center, the tram lines turn into''Innere Wiener Strasse.'' At the''Max-Weber-Platz''they hit the tram lines 15, 19 and 25 and the underground lines U4 and U5. On the way north on the''road''Ismaninger passed the line, the Klinikum rechts der Isar and the Bundesfinanzhof. The route Herkomerplatz - Effnerplatz is operated from the line 17 and from the line 18. With the planned conversion line 2012 Tram 18 Tram 17 mm of the eastern Linienast on Maxmonument / Lehel, will take over Effnerplatz. used in peak hours than the 18 amp on the newly built section of line to St. Emmeram. ]] Line 19 begins a few hundred meters south of the Pasinger Station on Pasinger Marienplatz. After one kilometer to the Landsberger Straße the route turns southeast into the street''the knee.'' After another two miles on the Agnes-Bernauer-Straße crosses the line Fürstenriederstraße. 700 meters to take the line 18. After the main station and the northern travel around the Charles Square the tram goes to the side of the square''Promenade''in the car-free street Maffei. On the Maximilianstrasse, the line on the Max-Joseph-Platz, on the opera, the Theater and the Theatre by the Maxmonument where it crosses the line 17. After the next crossing of the Isar it circles the Maximilianeum in a semicircle. The short distance Max-Weber-Platz - Wörthstraße she served with the lines 15 and 25 Am Ostbahnhof, there are connections to the S-Bahn, U 5, the regional and main line services to various buses, such as the Metro bus routes 54 and 55 After following Haidenauplatz passes under the tram railway tracks at the East Railway Station. In the middle of''mountain-am-Laim-Straße''she goes to Kreillerstraße where connection is to U2. Most recently, she turns right into the St. Veit-line on which it ends after 500 meters. The line begins at the''20''Moosacher station after the loop passage on Bunzlauer place. You through the Bunzlauer road, then turns through the Dachau road in a southeasterly direction until it Orpheus in the street. At the local stations''Hanauer Street''and'' West Cemeterypassengers can change to U1. The route continues over Baldurstraße until just before the stopBorstei''Dachau again head for the road. After surpassing the Landshuterallee crosses the line at right angles'Leonrodplatz the tram line 12 and the Metrobus line 53 After another two kilometers, crossing the line of the''Stiglmaierplatz , where again there is connection to U1. After the stop''Central Station''North, where there is an exit directly to the metro and suburban railway, the line turns from the street into the Dachau Prielmayerstraße and ends there at the station''Charles Square (City Hall) North . Here is a direct interchange with the tram line 19 and an outlet to the U-and S-Bahn, to transfer to the tram lines 16, 17, 18 and 27 are longer transfer routes through the underpass necessary. For the return trip to the Karlsplatz is affected Moosach short, since the departure stop is in the Bayer Road. Using a block and bypass the operation of the station''Central Station''with direct interchanges with the tram lines will be 16,17 and 19 and the U-and S-Bahn back to Dachauerstraße achieved. As part of the 20/21 line is a non-used planned loop, which Stiglmaierplatz into town from the Briennerstraße, August and Charles Street road leads out of town again on the road Dachau. This can also be used out of town from Stiglmaierplatz to turn back to the main train station. Line 21 begins at the'' West Cemeteryand travel on into town the same route as the line 20 Out of town she goes to the stationBorsteiequal to the line 20 continue on the road and turn Dachau, where the line 20 turns into town, from Orpheus in the street. At the local stations''Hanauer Street''and''West''cemetery passengers can change to U1. The terminal can official West Cemetery is located over left in the passing loop, where the line breaks, bridges and trains 20 are. At Karlsplatz is the evening some trips circulation network, ie incoming cars of drive line 20 as line 21 again. '''Tram 22' (planned) From 2012, the new tram line from the amplifier 22 as the drive to City Hall Lothstraße (new turning loop on the grounds of the University of Munich). Because of the increasing numbers of students of the university, this section is in great demand. http://www.mvg-mobil.de/presse/2010-09-23_mvg-pressemeldung.pdf (PDF) This also''barracks''or''Park City Tram-Tram-called''line on 12 Inaugurated in December 2009. The route begins at the''Münchener Freiheitand proceeds from there to the Leopold Street north past the Parzivalplatz. There, it bends to the east and follows the former freight rail line north of Schwabing. They crossed the Schenkendorfstraße ( Middle Ring) on a 84-meter-long suspension rope bridge and happened after the Park City Schwabing. At the height of the Frankfurter ring, the line then ends temporarily. Possible extensions would be the one to the subway station Kieferngarten (U6) and direction to Hasenbergl Goldsmith Place. Preliminary construction began in November 2006. The groundbreaking took place on 20 March 2007. Since this line has no connection to the rest of the tram network, also has an operating range between Scheid''place''and''built''Parsifal Square, which is operating only for engagement and disengagement to and from the depot. The routes of the Munich freedom to place and from Parzival Parzival Scheid place to place until 1971, were already part of the Munich tram network (then line 3), so that only the part north of the Parzival place an actual building. The Linienweg to''Großhesseloher Bridge''is the same as the line 15 From there, the line serves 25, the distance alone. After crossing the border city the tram runs between the houses without street on the Bavaria Film Studio over to Grünwald. The last stop in Green Forest is the''place''Derbolfinger. It represents the only route of Munich tram, which leaves the city of Munich (district of Munich) and is also the only Regional tramway Bavaria. The tram 27 goes from Petuelring where interchange is for U3, in the middle of the road south Schleißheimer. After the stop, the line Nordbad the next two stations (Hohenzollern Platz (U2) and elector place) on the route of Line 12 The section Kurfürstenplatz - Charles Square (City Hall) on Northrend and Barer Straße in the district of Schwabing is quite a heavy load, so that the trains run Monday to Saturday daytime every seven to eight minutes. Here, the Karolinenplatz is surrounded with the obelisk in the middle. After stopping at a separate track at Karlsplatz control the migration to the south of Sendlinger gate on Mueller Street, where they separate from the lines 17 and 18 again. The next stop''Fraunhoferstraße''interchange consists of U1 and U2. Thereafter, the Isar is crossed on the Reichenbach Bridge. Until a stop in the opposite direction in December 2008 - - At the next stop''Eduard-Schmid-Strasse''was stopped only in the directionPetuelring.'' Two stops, at the Eastern Cemetery, the line crosses the route of the lines 15 and 25 At the station you can Giesinger for U2 as well as for S-Bahn switch (S3, S7). Continue south to cross the tram tracks the Middle Ring, then to turn to the swan lake road. During the Auer Dult E27 runs between the St. Martin's Place and the bus stop Ottostraße the amplifier line. From 2012, the line 27 only drive from Petuelring to Sendlinger goal. The clock is compressed from 7-8 to 6 minutes. The South East road towards Schwanseestraße on Mariahilfplatz / Giesing will then take the line 17 The trains will take place in 7-8-minute intervals only every 10 minutes. http://www.mvg-mobil.de/presse/2010-09-23_mvg-pressemeldung.pdf (PDF) Night lines From about 1:30 bis 4:30 clock in the morning, at night Fr. / Sa. and Sat / Sun. every 30 minutes in the other night every hour, run the night services. On City Hall, the central meeting place for all night lines, there is every half hour (at the weekend to a full hour) port security the other night lines. de / pdf-files / minifahrplaene / MVG_Miniplan_Nacht.pdf night lines (PDF) * Amalienburgstr. - Roman Court - Steuben Place - Hackerbrücke - Hauptbahnhof - Karlsplatz (City Hall) - Sendlinger Tor - Isartor - Max-Weber-Platz - Herkomerplatz - Effnerplatz (Amalienburgstraße - Isartor like ; Isartor - Effnerplatz such as ) * same route as * same route as * Petuelring - Nordbad - Kurfürstenplatz - Karolinenplatz - Charles Square (City Hall) - Sendlinger Tor - Fraunhoferstr. - Mariahilfplatz - Eastern Cemetery - Silberhornstr. - Wettersteinplatz - Südtirolerplatz - Großhesseloher bridge (last trip or weekend last two trips, such as ) Lines under construction For larger construction projects in major hubs usually several lines no longer operate on its normal Linienweg and must be divided or diverted. Since 2005, the MVG therefore uses the concept of site lines, the line numbers 30-39 will receive: for example, the West branches of the lines 17 and 18 are linked and are now a new line gets the line number 37 As a result, passengers can better adjust to the change of the line route. To identify a site line the redirection symbol is used which is inserted at R2 and R3 cars at the position of night-line shield to the front window. The older high-floor trains of type P instead get an eye-catching yellow sign with target redirection symbol. If tram lines discontinued and replaced by buses for rail replacement bus service, so get the replacement line "a" of hundreds of numbers, for example, is 118th out of the tram line 18, the ETS-bus Similarly, drove a 123 bus operation in the run up to the opening of the newly built tram line 23rd History The Beginning - 1876-1900 As in many major cities is the tram in Munich back to private companies. As the first in 1876 was awarded the Belgian Edouard Otlet a license. He had undertaken, first, an east-west line (Schloss Nymphenburg - Nymphenburg road - Dachau Street - Station Square - Karlsplatz with fork to the north of the Lenbachplatz for Promenade Square and south across Sendlinger goal and two bridge road to Haidhauser station Ostbahnhof) and a north-south line (large landlord in Schwabing Münchner Freiheit - Schwabing road Leopold Street - Theresienwiese Ludwig Road - Briennerstraße - - Hauptbahnhof) to build a horse car Michael Schattenhofer. (eds):100 years''Munich streetcar. Munich City Archives 1976 (hereinafter "Schattenhofer), p. 26f. On October 21, 1876 was the first line of the horse car, from Promenade Place on the truce-Maillingerstraße "(roughly where today is the U-Bahn station Maillingerstraße) as the first section of the East -West line;. in fact a branch from Karlsplatz to Sendlinger Gate to the two road bridges, operation of Schattenhofer, p. 28 1883 opened the now as the Munich tram AG firmierende web a steam tram ]]'' first by Stiglmaierplatz to Nymphenburg. The tourist line soon received unprecedented onslaught. However, there were also problems, because horses were afraid of horses through the noisy steam engines and went through, causing repeated accidents. The steam tram was therefore soon transferred from the close Nymphenburgerstraße in less congested parallel roads. Schattenhofer, p. 28f. But the tramway has expanded rapidly, and 1885 already went seven lines, which were marked by different colored signs line;.. Gave official line numbers are not yet Schattenhofer, p. 29f On 1 June 1886, of [[August Ungerer, the owner of "Schwabing Würmbades" (laterUngererbad ) at its own expense an electric tram, theUngerer train , opened in Munich, which followed his bathhouse to the tram network. Schattenhofer, p. 30 She was the third electric tram in Germany. It was discontinued in 1895 due to insufficient capacity, and instead, the horse tram to the newly constructed north cemetery extended. The electrical Ungerer web was initially replaced by a horse car line. Schattenhofer, p. 35f. 1888, the east-west route from Old Town Square through the Marienplatz Karl opened the Isartor. Schattenhofer, p. 31 In 1895, after lengthy negotiations with authorities and house and land owners as the first line the line of Färbergraben by Isartalbahnhof electrified. In this context, the first time the entrainment of horse carriages was tested as a sidecar. The full electrical service on the route was approved on 27 June 1895. Schattenhofer, p. 35 The electrification of the network went from there to progress rapidly and was completed to 1900. Schattenhofer, p. 40 Further expansion 1900-1918 At the end of 1900 was the following grid (line numbers not definitive, was until 1906 the fixed line numbers and the lines were still in color): * L. I (white) Nymphenburg (electrical spare from 15 July 1900 for the steam tram) - Hauptbahnhof - Marienplatz - Ostbahnhof * L. II (red) circle line "Northern ring" * L. III (green) Landsberger-/Barthstraße - Hauptbahnhof - Odeon Court - Feilitzschstraße - North Cemetery * L. IV (yellow-red) Central Station - City Hall - Promenade Court - Court Theatre - Haidhausen - Ostbahnhof * L. V (green) Holy Spirit Church - Reichenbach Bridge - Au - swimming Street * L. VI (blue) Stachus - Lindwurmstraße - Sendling - Neuhofen * L. VII (yellow, light red) Promenadeplatz - Lenbachplatz - Charles Street - Barerstrasse - Belgrade streets - Hohenzollern-/Leopoldstraße * L. VIII, point first unoccupied * L. IX (yellow, light red-green) Central Station - Marienplatz - Hauptbahnhof - Bogenhausen * L. X (white) Green Forest Park (Neuhausen) - West Cemetery * L. XI (green) Färbergraben - Sendlinger Tor -. Isartalbahnhof Schattenhofer, p. 40f . Until the First World War, more lines were built, including in 1904 the then new forest cemetery for the first time on its own rail body, Schattenhofer, p. 41f In 1907 the North-South Old Town Transit Sendlinger Tor - Cattle Market - Marienplatz - Definitive Agreement - Odeon Square, Schattenhofer, p. 47 1908 as the first "long line" to the route via Laim Pasing (then as a line 29, line 19 now) Schattenhofer, p. 48 < / ref> and 1910, the next "long line" to green forest as a line 25 and 35, line 25 today Schattenhofer, p. 50 With the outbreak of war in 1914, there were strong restrictions on the tram traffic through mass meetings of staff and energy saving measures. were in 1915 first set conductresses to be the human resources needs. Schattenhofer, p. 53 Due to the lack of energy, the situation against the war became increasingly difficult, especially as there was in the last days of the war more and more strikes. < ref> Schattenhofer, p. 54 Development and adversity: 1919-1945 Also in Soviet revolution of 1919, the tram was hit by the fighting. Overhead lines as well as vehicles were destroyed by the fighting, at times the company had to rest completely. Schattenhofer, p. 54f. From 7 May 1919, the tram service was resumed. From 1920 was the running smoothly again, there were also buildings back line tackled. From 1922, however, forced the hyperinflation to increasing operational restrictions. The rates rose accordingly. A ticket for the lowest rate (2 sections) cost on 1 March 1922 but 1.50 mark, on August 5, 1922 5 Mark, on December 31, 1922 70 marks, 29 Juni 1923 1.500 Mark in November 1923 and eventually up to 200 billion marks. Schattenhofer, p. 275ff. It went up again in 1924 - the car park could be modernized and new routes were in operation, such as after Ramersdorf, Berg am Laim (1926 line 31, Schattenhofer, p. 61 ) sections of the planned "big ring" (line 22) Schattenhofer, p. 63 and others - affected in 1929 the Great Depression the operation of the Munich streetcar. In the following decade saw plans of the Nazi an oversized conversion of the Capital of the Movement "before, in this context, the tram through a subway to be replaced. By car depletion should therefore be demonstrated that the tram is inadequate now. Only a few major routes were still being built. The network was yet again broken down into common use lines and curves. On January 1, 1939 was the following network: * 1 Berg am Laim - Ostbahnhof - Marienplatz - Hauptbahnhof - Seidlstraße - Nymphenburgerstraße - Roman Place * 2 Nordring * 3 Kölner Platz - Münchner Freiheit - Odeon Platz - Hauptbahnhof - Arnulfstraße - Roman Court - Botanical Garden * 4 Ramersdorf or Ostbahnhof - National Theatre - Charles Street - Nymphenburgerstraße - Hanauer Str * 5 Viktualienmarkt - Mary Help of course - Candid Place * 6 Freimann - City Hall (or Marienplatz) - Sendlinger Tor - Harass - Forest Cemetery * 7 Milbertshofen - Nordbad - Hauptbahnhof - Fraunhoferstr. - Eastern Cemetery - Forest Perlacher * 8 Kurfürstenplatz - City Hall - Harass - Hofmannstraße * 9 Herkomerplatz - Ludwig Bridge - City Hall - West End Road * 12 Südring * 14 Isartalbahnhof - Sendlinger-Tor-Platz - City Hall - Dachauerstraße - Moosach *''15 or Viktualienmarkt Sendlinger-Tor-Platz - Eastern Cemetery - Großhesselohe * 17 Nikolaiplatz - Nordbad - Hauptbahnhof - Pilgersheimer Road - Eastern Cemetery * 18 Kurfürstenplatz - Barer Str - City Hall - Implerstraße - Thalkirchen (Zoo) * 19 Steinhausen - Marienplatz - Hauptbahnhof - Laim - Westend *''21 Neuhausen - Nymphenburg Street - Seidlstraße - Marienplatz - Ostbahnhof'' * 22 Nikolaiplatz - Nordbad - Leonrodplatz - Red Square - Heimeranplatz - Harass (or Hofmann road in rush hour) *''23 Kölner Platz (or Feilitzsch place) - Hauptbahnhof - Thunder Str - Steubenplatz'' *''24 West Cemetery (Hanauer Str) - Neuhausen - Nymphenburg Street - Seidlstr. - Marienplatz - Ramersdorf'' * 25 Viktualienmarkt - Eastern Cemetery - Großhesselohe - Green Forest *''26 North Cemetery - Marienplatz (or City Hall) - Sendlinger Tor - Harass - Forest Cemetery'' *''27 or Milbertshofen Nordbad - Hauptbahnhof - Fraunhoferstraße - Martin Place'' *''28 Sendlinger-Tor-Platz - Harass - Hofmannstraße'' *''29 Prinzregentenplatz - Max II Memorial - Central Station - Pasing'' * 30 Herkomerplatz - Max II Memorial - Isartor - Isartalbahnhof *''34 West Cemetery (Hanauer Straße) - Dachau Street - Charles Street - Max II Memorial - Ostbahnhof'' *''38 Sendlinger-Tor-Platz square or promenade - Implerstraße - Zoo'' *''39 Steinhausen - Marienplatz - Laim (or Pasing)'' Schattenhofer, p. 66ff . Held in the normal lines of writing are descendants who are in italics held''use''lines that are not wrong all day. The beginning of the [War II | World War II] brought first because of the mass conscription of soldiers for military service again strong constraints on regular services, some use lines were set on other lines, the clock thinned. From October 1, 1939 women were recruited for the guard service. Schattenhofer, p. 70f. The bombing campaign since 1942 has meant that the rail network drawn more and more affected and eventually destroyed a large part was. During the last months of the war in 1944 and 1945, regular operation was hardly possible, at times could not even operate the tram see more. refer to the detailed descriptions in the shade Hofer, p. 73ff. reversed in part temporary auxiliary circuits, such as the so-called "Bockerlbahn" to replace the trams. On April 29, 1945, there was initially a part schedule with a few lines, but there were mornings from 11:00 clock because of the advancing American ground troops duration alarm, and all tram traffic was stopped. Schattenhofer, p. 98f. < / ref> Recovery and largest expansion from 1945 to 1972 As a result of the war the railway network was severely damaged, initially there was no use. On May 22, 1945 reversed two small outline, namely the line 7 Eastern Cemetery - Cemetery on Forest Perlacher and the line 19 Max-Weber-Platz - Steinhausen. The next day the line was 15 between Eastern Cemetery and Großhesseloher bridge to it, and on 24 May 1945 eight more lines were put into operation: line 1 Sendlinger-Tor-Platz - Isartorplatz - Max-Weber-Platz - Ostbahnhof, line P1 Ramersdorf - Ostbahnhof - Berg am Laim, line 6 Hofmannstraße-Harass, line 7 Sendlinger-Tor-Platz - Eastern Cemetery - Cemetery Perlacher Forst, line 8 Sendlinger-Tor-Platz - Forest Cemetery, line 10 Sendlinger-Tor-Platz - Isartalbahnhof, line 12 Max-Weber-Platz - Wettersteinplatz and line 19 Sendlinger-Tor-Platz - Muller Road - Max II Memorial - Max-Weber-Platz -. Steinhausen, more in the days following routes Schattenhofer, p. 99f <. / ref> And so it went, and only on February 16, 1947 was the first time trains on the east-west link Karlsplatz (City Hall) - they drive Isartorplatz - Marienplatz. The north-south cross-town was no longer in operation. Even before the war, the lines affected during the week went on the City Hall instead of the Marienplatz. The route between the Odeon Square and Sendlinger gate through the old town is a bus line. Schattenhofer p. 102 Until the mid-1950s was the line, up to a few lines restored. However, the growing individual has ensured that the tram had more problems. In the inner city, the trams were little more quickly than walking pace on the road, and it could happen that the tram needed from the central station to Marienplatz 20 minutes Martin Pabst.The Munich Tram, Gera moon Publisher 2000 ( 'the "Pabst"), p. 68 Because of this and since Munich in 1957 in metropolitan city, the city took the plans for a subway again. From the late 1950s were also new routes in the rapidly growing satellite towns built and connected [] Fürstenried neighborhoods, including the Hasenbergl, Executioner north and to the network. This happened now has its own railway tracks that should have been used for the newly planned subway / underground railway. Underground, they should operate only in the inner city. Pabst, p. 70ff. However, at the time were also the first line closures. The first tramway line of the "watering-Express" (line 5) Viktualienmarkt - Candid place in 1960 converted to bus operation (with partly modified and extended lines) Schattenhofer. , p. 108 In 1961, known as "ruin Schleicher" line 37 (Ostbahnhof - Nordbad) also to some extent other route is replaced by a bus. Schattenhofer, p. 109 By the various outline-extensions to the network of trams reached Munich in 1964, despite the aforementioned closure of its expansion with 134 km transport network length. Pabst, p. 78 The line network of 1966 included the following lines: * 1 Moosach - Hauptbahnhof - Marienplatz - Ostbahnhof - Berg am Laim * 2 Scheidplatz - Münchener Freiheit - Tengstraße - August Street - Central Station - Exhibition Centre - Am Harass (- Forest Cemetery) * 3 Nymphenburg (Amalienburgstr.) - Roman Court - Arnulf Street - Central Station - City Hall - Odeon Court - Münchner Freiheit - Scheidplatz - Harthof * 4 Gern (Western Cemetery) - Neuhausen - Charles Street - Max II Memorial - Max-Weber-Platz - Ostbahnhof * 6 North Cemetery - Odeon Square - City Hall - Sendlinger-Tor-Platz - Am Harass - Woodland Cemetery - Lorettoplatz * 7 Milbertshofen (pickup area) - Nordbad - City Hall - Sendlinger Tor - Eastern Cemetery - Cemetery on Forest Perlacher * 8 Hasenbergl - Scheidplatz - Barerstrasse Stachus - Sendlinger-Tor-Platz - Am Harass - Ratzinger Court - Fürstenried-West * 9 Kleinhadern (Gondrellplatz) - Westend - Theresienwiese - Hauptbahnhof - Marienplatz - Max-Weber-Platz - Bogenhausen (Effnerplatz) * 10 Sendlinger-Tor-Platz - Isartalbahnhof * 11 Kleinhadern (Gondrellplatz) - West End - Central Station - Marienplatz - Rosenheimerstraße - Michaelibad (rush hour only) * 12 Bogenhausen (Effnerplatz) - Max-Weber-Platz - Rosenheimerplatz - Eastern Cemetery - Wettersteinplatz * 15 Sendlinger-Tor-Platz - Eastern Cemetery - Großhesselohe or forest green * 17 Milbertshofen (pickup area) - Nordbad - Central Station - Goetheplatz - Obergiesing (Wettersteinplatz) * 19 Passing - Laim - Hauptbahnhof - Marienplatz - Max-Weber-Platz - Steinhausen * 20 Bogenhausen - Tivoli - Max II Memorial - Isartor - Sendlinger Tor - Thalkirchen (Zoo) * 21 Nymphenburg (Romanplatz) - Nymphenburgerstraße - Hauptbahnhof - Marienplatz - Rosenheimerstraße - Ramersdorf * 22 Schwabing (Nikolaiplatz) - Leonrodplatz - Red Square - Exhibition Centre - Am Harass or Obersendling (Ratzinger place) * 25 Sendlinger-Tor-Platz - Eastern Cemetery - Großhesselohe - Green Forest * 29 Passing - Laim - Hauptbahnhof - Marienplatz - Rosenheimerstraße - Michaelibad * 30 Nymphenburg (Amalienburgstr.) - Roman Court - Arnulf Street - Central Station - Lenbachplatz - Max II Memorial - Max-Weber-Platz -. Steinhausen Schattenhofer, p. 111f There was more line closures. The third line of 1967, the oldest electric line was 10 per Sendlinger gateway to Isartalbahnhof. Schattenhofer, p. 112 Due to the ongoing S-and U-Bahn-Bau 1968, the old route from City Hall on the Marienplatz to Isartor shut down and led around the lines around the city core. Other routes had to be shut down because of the construction. As of 1970 reversed the line 22 (the part of the large ring) for reconstruction of the Donnersbergerbrücke to a car-friendly city highway not Schattenhofer, p. 115 The construction and commissioning of the S- and U-Bahn in 1971 and 1972 was followed by other routes: In the Ludwig-/Leopoldstraße there was no tram more, as well as of the Gasteig Rosenheim and White Str for Orleans Place. The tram on the siding? 1972-1990 With the commissioning of the resulting rapid transit system had a number of routes can be adjusted. Thus, the distance along the road from the giant field pickup was pulled back to the place designated states to reach the buses from the north metro were without parallel drive to the tram must. The routes on the mountain for Rosenheim Orleans Street and the Odeon Square on Ludwig Road, Leopold road to free men were unnecessary. Schattenhofer, p. 116ff. In the 1970s it was planned, the Munich tram and gradually discontinue the residual network, which would remain after the completion of the metro network to switch to bus operation. In the Munich city council of the "advantage" of the "flexible" bus to the tram was praised. Pabst, p. 92 In particular, after the electoral victory of the CSU in the municipal elections of 1978, the tram in a difficult position since 1985 should be treated as a discontinued operation, the tram, from 1994 at the latest be all set. Pabst, p. 97 From 1975 to 1983 disappeared lines 1, 2, 4, 7, 8, 9 and (preliminary) 21, which sections were adopted by other lines, the Süda lines 2 and 7 as line 27, line 8, south of Harass from line 16, the stretch of line 9 from the line 20 (Westast to Gondrellplatz) and 19 (Ostast to Effnerplatz) and the track in the first Barerstrasse from the line 25, then 18 th of the line The routes in the dragon, and Augusten Nymphenburgerstraße and Neuhausen for Hanauer Road were closed. The decommissioning effort was accelerated in such a way that when closed routes as quickly as possible, removed the overhead lines and partly the tracks were removed. Despite petitions by citizens of Munich in 1983, set the line 17, complete (it was argued that the line is parallel traffic to the S-Bahn Hauptbahnhof - Laim). Only in the south to replace a bus Pabst, S. inverted 100 < / ref> a struggle there was also the line 26 (Harass -. Waldfriedhof (Loreto Square), which was, in fact, a parallel road to the underground and was finally stopped due to insufficient passenger numbers 1993 In addition, from 1994 until 2004, all in accelerated (the first 1994, the former line 20 between Moosach and Effnerplatz), whereby the average travel speed of Munich tram 22 percent increase and could be saved 14 vehicles and used for the reopened routes. press release of the MVG of 11 December 2008, p. 2 (PDF) Further modernization measures concerning inter alia on the barrier-free expansion of bus stops, where possible, with spacious, brightly lit bus shelters and the installation of displays for dynamic passenger information (DFI) to the main bus stops, making the display of the next departures in real time was possible. Also in the last two decades, replaced almost all of Munich tram tracks at major track rehabilitation measures so that the Munich tram in terms of fleet, network and operating procedure is now a thoroughly modern company. Vehicles Typical of the Munich Tramway is the relatively small range of types, always large, single, or at least the same series and the long lifetime of at least some series. Munich is also the same for that track from the beginning of 1435 mm (standard gauge) was. All electric vehicles to the J-cars were first bi-directional vehicles and were later converted to body vehicles. Horse carriages and horses In the beginning, horse carriages (closed), summer wagon train horses generated (open) and horses. The first eight cars and 76 horses were purchased in 1876 with the start of operation of the tram. The cars were two axes, they had kerosene lamps for illumination and were labeled "Munich Tramway Ed. .. Otlet labeled " Schattenhofer, p. 222 In 1894, the peak of 797 horses and about 390 horse carriages reached Schattenhofer, p. 342 The horses - for the average of 600-800 marks were purchased -. could be used on average about five to six years, then they managed the heavy duties no more and were at significantly lower rates again sold Schattenhofer, p. 224 As of In 1895, the tram network is electrified and the horses have been sold gradually to 1900. The horse carriages were converted to 1904 for a sidecar for the electric tram. There exists only a replica of the 1951. Pabst, p. 183 Steam railway cars For the steam tram from Nymphenburg 1883-1891 seven locomotives were purchased. These were up to five cars are attached. To this end 13 closed and 20 open trailer were purchased. The locomotives were sold to the setting of the steam tram operations and conversion to electrical 1900th They did in some cases or elsewhere for decades service. The trailers were like those of the horse track for the electric tram upgraded. Schattenhofer, p. 224f. Horses and steam tram cars were retired in the 1920s and 1930s, gradually, the last 1938th A few did Dampftrambeiwagen still in the 50s as Arbeitsbeiwagen service. Schattehhofer, p. 352f. There was no vehicle will receive. Two-(Z Series) From 1895 the tramway was electrified. This also had electric vehicles to be purchased. The city bought an initial 28-axle rail car with open platforms. Already a year later were purchased for the platforms weather curtains Schattenhofer, p. 225 . The car had 16 seats and 12 standing passengers, were seven feet long (the last vehicles of eight meters) and were each equipped with a 25-hp engine. The vehicles were in the 1920s turned into a part of a sidecar, and some vehicles were to work railcars Schattenhofer, p. 344f Some of this work railcar did in the 1950s to service and were to.. phased out no later than 1956th Schattenhofer, p. 358f. There was no vehicle receive. Battery vehicles As between the Briennerstraße and the Odeonsplatz undesirable to the gallery road, ie along the Hofgarten, the part of the Bavarian royal court an overhead line was Schattenhofer, p. 39f. were there 1900-1906 Battery locomotives with two engines of 25 horsepower used, ie The trams had shut out its current customers, it was a battery-Lok - out of which total procured six - tense, and then pulled the trains on the catenary-free route from the Schiller monument to the stop Ludwig, Gallery Road and vice versa. One of the battery locomotives were later exhibited in the Deutsches Museum and destroyed in 1944 during an air attack. A-series , München]] In the course of the further electrification of the network was initially intended to raise an even larger number of two-axle railcars. However, the city of Munich decided in 1898 to buy bigger four-axle locomotive, designated as Class A. The vehicles had closed platforms, reported a length of 9 m (car body) and were among others, already equipped with air brakes. They had two high-bogies and first of two motors with 25 hp. The interior seats were mounted transversely to the direction of travel. By 1902, the then for the size of the city and the tram network unusually large number of 250 of these sturdy vehicles were purchased. Schattenhofer, p. 226f. from 1910 to 1912 were the cars with more powerful motors (45 HP) as standard. In the 1920s, with some vehicles instead of the six small side windows were installed three large. The A-train cars offered 22 seats and 18 (later up to 32) standing. Four cars were put into 1936/37 to two twin railcars, which were connected with bellows. This proved to be not, and a. because the driver could reach the very poor painter of the pantograph. Therefore, among other modifications were twin railcar to. Some A-drive cars were later converted to work railcars. Some of the railcars were in the 1950s, still equipped with pantograph. The last cars were phased out from 1958 to 1960. A car (No. 256) has been preserved as a museum locomotive. B series In 1908, due to the extensions had to haul new cars to be purchased. These were designated as Class B. They also were equipped with 2 two-axle bogies maximum. From the beginning they had a more rounded design than the A-car. They had the first time the blue and white livery that was in Munich today with tram and metro customary. The cars equipped with two motors to 36 hp and like the A- Cart nine meters long. They offered 22 seats and 22 standing passengers. In 1947, the remaining B-drive cars were converted to twin motor coach. They were all taken out of service until 1956. There remained no B-drive cars. Schattenhofer, p. 346 C / D series 1910 to 1913 a further series of 100 four-axle rail car was purchased. They also had maximum bogies, but were longer than the A-and B-cars. In contrast to these cross they had seats. Schattenhofer, 347 to was ten meters long and initially offered 24 seats and 25 standing passengers (later up to 48 standing). Motorized they were first with 2 × 45 hp. All vehicles of type C were modernized 1930th They obtained a similar aspect of the recent series E and F (see below) and more powerful engines (2 x 71 hp). In the 1950s, the resulting vehicles have been upgraded once again (they were new riders include stalls and pantographs). After they were last run only on secondary lines or in the amplifier mode, the last vehicles of the series D 1972 were retired. A rail car with the No. 426 was sold to the Tram Museum Hannover, a car was preserved as a museum vehicle Schattenhofer, p. 346f .. Have long been used horse carriages and steam train followers as a sidecar, but after 1910, were inspired to the respective maximum railcar delivered bauähnliche two-axle trailer. The Beiwagenserie c, consisting of 201 trailers, was delivered between 1910 and 1913. The cars were consistently two-axis and had a length of 7.80 m (car body) on. The last cars were scrapped 1959th Sappel Albrecht, Jean Claude Maire-dit-quarters, urban tram Munich, Publishing Railway, Villingen, 1978, (hereinafter "Sappel district), p. 313ff. As a special Car 24 was the 1912 supplied in 1928 for''Munich Municipal Library hiking rebuilt.'' He was in service until 1970 and is now in the Hanover Tramway Museum issued. E series By war and inflation for years were no new cars are purchased, so that the car shortage increases. 1925, 100 new turn, four-axle, with maximum two bogies and engines to 60 hp equipped railcars ordered, which carried the designation "E", and 200 two-axle trailer, which got the name "e". The E / e-vehicles should go from the start as a 3-car trains. Schattenhofer, p. 227f. Schattenhofer, p. 246f. The E-drive cars were with a length of 10.60 meters, a little longer than previous vehicles. The trailer had a length of 8.20 meters. As far as the vehicles of the class E / e had not already been destroyed in the war, they were retired in the 1960s. Two train cars were converted to work railcars; one of which was sold in 1973 the Hannover Tram Museum. An e-trailer is still there, as well as three railcars (No. 532, 539 and 624). Schattenhofer, p. 348f. Schattenhofer, S 354f. F-series at the Deutsches Museum in Munich]] By further developing the network, it became necessary again to purchase vehicles. In the years 1929 and 1930, 41 railcars of series F and 100 trailers of the series were purchased f. distinguish the vehicles to see the e-drive cars similar and, of these externally mainly by the number of side windows (F-railcar five side windows, electric railcars six side windows). Schattenhofer, p. 228